The present invention relates generally to an improved tree stand, and more particularly to an improved tree stand for holding decorative trees such as Christmas trees in an erect and upright disposition, while at the same time providing a reservoir wherein the tank maintains the water supply in contact with the tree to provide a continuing source for the needs of the tree. Additionally, the configuration and other features of the stand of the present invention provide a means for securing the tree in a stable position, with this stability and erect disposition being facilitated by ease of fixing the tree to the stand. These features will be described more fully hereinbelow.
In the past, various apparatus have been devised, designed, and utilized wherein a tree stand receives the butt end of a decorative tree, maintains the tree in upright disposition, and also provides a means for providing a supply of water and/or other nutrients to the tree. However, these devices have frequently suffered from the lack of a suitable means for accurately leveling the stand, and hence the tree being retained therein, or alternatively suffer from a lack of an ability to receive and retain an adequate supply of water. In other words, the decorative tree, when erected, may be unstable and hence unable to withstand the anticipated and frequently experienced contact between a decorative tree such as a Christmas tree and young children and/or infants. As a result, if a stand does not provide adequate stability, the tree and its stand are tipped onto the floor, and as a result, any ornamentation may be bent, broken or destroyed, and additionally, the water supply is spilled onto the surface of the floor and/or carpet. As a result, there exists the need for a stable, durable stand, which is capable of receiving and holding a tree in erect disposition, and at the same time provides for appropriate leveling in order to accommodate for unevenness in supporting floors, or alternatively an uneven and/or less-than-straight tree trunk.